


day twelve

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading girl magazines on how to please men work out from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twelve

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: (erogenous) zone & fingering

“I wanna try something,” Aomine said, his lips still inches away from Kagami’s after kissing him breathless. 

He nodded, yet still giving him an apprehensive look. “Like what?” 

“I wanna finger you as usual, but I try something a little different. It’s kinda hard to explain,” he mumbled, rubbing the tip of his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek. 

The redhead nodded again, mentally trying to think what the taller boy was up to. “Okay. Tell me what you want me to do,” 

“Just take off your clothes and stand there,” he said, shifting back so he could look into his eyes. 

“Alright,” Kagami said, moving out of his grasp so he could start taking off his clothes. 

While he did, Aomine dug into his night table for the lube. He set it in the middle of the bed before he went to watching the redhead take off his clothes piece by piece. Once his boxers were on the ground and kicked to the side, did the blunette finally stand up. He walked around him in a circle at first, deciding to stop behind him. 

Aomine placed his hands on his shoulders, sliding his palms downwards so that they were pressed against his back. He then wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing his nose into crimson and black hair. He briefly inhaled his scent, his arms tightening around Kagami before he placed his lips on the back of his neck. 

To his own surprise his breath hitched, the redhead feeling a tingle of pleasure slide down his spine while his boyfriend’s mouth kissed, licked, and sucked at the back of his neck. His mouth then trailed a bit forward, his mouth sucking his ear lobe between his teeth before working up and down the side of his neck this time. The tan boy craned his neck for more contact with a sigh, his cock hardening with each touch. 

The taller boy removed his mouth, mumbling in the redhead’s ear to lay back on the bed. He complied once Aomine’s arms left his waist, placing his head on a pillow while he laid on the bedspread. The bluenette waited till he was settled before he joined him, leaning over him in the position they were in before. 

He placed a gentle kiss on Kagami’s jawline before his lips pressed against his once more. After a round of chaste kisses he slipped his tongue in, moving it in and out of the redhead’s mouth. Aomine separated the two of them after a minute, giving his boyfriend’s lips a soft farewell kiss before trailing his lips down his neck to his collar bones to his nipples. 

Kagami’s breath hitched once more, the feeling of the blunette’s warmth mouth and slightly calloused fingertips working on his nipples. After a minute it becomes torturous, his teeth nipping, his tongue flicking, and fingertips tugging. At this point the redhead is fully hard, trying to fight the urge to reach in between their bodies to jerk his cock. 

Aomine noticed his unrest, smirked to himself before kissing his way down once more. His lips stopped at his pelvic area, Kagami’s cock hard lying against his stomach. He ignored it, kissing the tan skin near his belly button and around it. He tongue then flicked out, occasionally sucking the skin and tonguing the dusting of dark red hairs that trailed down to his cock. 

His midnight blue eyes flicked up to his face, enjoying how destroyed he looked when he hasn’t even fully touched him yet. Aomine stuck out his tongue, licking the precum coated tip of his cock down in a straight line to his balls. Kagami’s hips bucked at the contact, cursing under his breath while his fingers clenched in the bedspread. 

The taller boy tongued at his balls for a bit, the tip of his tongue moving in circles and occasionally sucking the sack into his mouth. His mouth trailed a little lower after a bit, pressing the tip of his pointed tongue against the redhead’s perineum. Kagami moaned at that, his cock twitching against his stomach. 

Aomine smirked to himself, trading his tongue for his fingers. He lightly pressed against his perineum with his fingertips, moving them in slow circles while his free hand reached for the lube. He popped open the cap one handed, removing his other hand from Kagami to lightly squeeze the bottle to coat his fingers. 

His eyes laid on his face again, sharing a heated look before pressing in the first digit. The redhead took the first finger easily, already relaxed from the kisses and touches Aomine provided him. Soon the second finger slid in with the first, the blunette finger fucking him slow and long. He then pressed his lips on the inside of Kagami’s tan thigh, kissing and sucking his skin. 

When he heard the redhead whine and buck his hips did he add the third finger. It was snug at first, stretching and scissoring his fingers inside him till they had room. That’s when he took his attention off of his thigh and went to his cock, leaning up to put the tip in his mouth. 

Kagami’s hips instantly thrust upward at the sensation, briefly lifting his head up to watch Aomine’s mouth descend up and down on his cock. His head fell back again with a moan, the blunette’s fingers no longer teasing him slowly but fucking him fast. The redhead spit out a curse, the taller boy’s fingers hooking to tease his prostate. 

He tried to let out a warning but it died in his throat, a series of moans rising above it as he came. Aomine proceeded finger him and suck him off through his orgasm, the bitter taste of cum coating his taste buds. Once the redhead started to whine and squirm out of his touch did he stop, the oversensitivity finally overcoming him. 

Aomine’s lips pulled off his cock with a wet pop, a smirk adorning his features while he removed his fingers. He then got off the bed, crossing his room in two strides for a tissue box to wipe his mouth and his fingers. When he turned around Kagami was looking at him, lust still in his half lidded eyes post orgasm. 

He threw the tissue away before joining the redhead on the bed, lying next to him on his side. He then leaned over him, sharing a series of kisses with him before planting a finishing one on his cheek. Kagami reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together while placing his head against Aomine’s still clothed chest. 

He cleared his throat before speaking, knowing his voice probably sounded as fucked out as he felt. “Where the fuck did you learn that?” 

Aomine laughed, deciding to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Satsuki left one of her girly magazines around. You know how they have those dumb articles on how to please men? Well I read one while I was waiting for her to get ready last week when we went shopping. I decided to try it out.” 

Kagami hummed in response, his breathing slowing as he got drowsy. “Please read more often,” 

He laughed again, placing his arm around his boyfriend’s torso as he drifted towards sleep. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
